Chasing the Demon
by lar lindor
Summary: A DPTeen Titan crossover. Danny,Danni,and Sam must join Raven and Beast Boy, along with a teenage demon hunter to save the life and soul of Sam's eight year old cousin. DxS, RavenxBB,and DannixOC.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Danny Phantom, the characters, or Nick Network. I also don't own Teen Titans, the characters, or DC Comics. However, Hunter Gray Jr., and Horrghan the Horrid are my creations. 

_In this story, Danny and Sam are fifteen. Raven and Beast Boy are sixteen. Danni Fenton/Phantom is fourteen. Hunter Jr. is fourteen, as well. Heather Lee Manson, Sam's cousin is just eight years old._

Chasing the Demon: A Danny Phantom/Teen Titan Crossover by Lar Lindor

Chapter one: Assembling the Players

"Hey, Sam, thanks for coming over. My folks claim to have something for you," Danny Fenton greeting his best friend, Samantha Manson.

"No biggie," she responded, "you got me out of a party my parents wanted to drag me to."

"Ya sure you don't want to go with them, Sammie?" asked Dan's clone and adopted sister Danni. "You could dance with…"

"Shut up, Danni," growled Sam.

"Why don't you tell my brother about your rich and pampered boyfriend?" the ghost girl teased.

Both Danny and Danni are Halfas: half human and half ghost. The two go by Danny and Danni Phantom in ghost form. The two, along with Sam, Maddie and Jack Fenton (Dan's parents), Jazz (his sister), and friends Tucker Foley and Valerie Grey formed Team Phantom.

Sam glared at her smirking girl friend. See, Sam has a secret as well. She is flat out in love with her best pal Danny. Danny is, of course, oblivious to this fact. Irony plays a part here. How? Well, Danny is equally in love with Sam, and has no clue she returns his affection. Both teens are afraid to make a move because they fear it'll ruin their friendship.

Danni knows both of their secrets. She, being a good girl friend and a good little sister, is trying to push the two clueless friends together. All the rest of the team is doing the same, but Little Sister has made it her summer goal. She has a major bet with Tucker that she can have them dating before school starts.

"Boyfriend?" Danny remarks, narrowing his eyes. His baby blue eyes turn green, but with jealousy as well as anger.

"Our parents are friends, and he asked me to be his date at some rich kid's ball. I turned him down; end of story." The Goth girl explained. "So, no, he's not my boyfriend."

"That's a relief. Dan was jealous, right Big Brother?" Danni grinned.

"Whatever," Danny replied, his cheeks flushed red. _Oh man, I have to make a move. One of these times, she __**will**__ get a boyfriend. I can't take another (Growl) Gregor. _

_Gregor has been, up to now, Sam's only boyfriend. He was also a big fake, pretending to be from some tiny country, and dressing like a Goth boy. Instead, he was from Manhattan, and was just a player named Elliot. Tucker, with a little help from a terribly jealous Danny, helped Sam find out the truth. She dumped him immediately, and is very sensitive to having his name mentioned._

"Ahem," a loud voice cleared their throat behind the teens. "Sam, thanks for coming over," boomed Jack Fenton. "I've invented something for you."

"Sure, thanks, Mr. Fenton," she smiled, glancing uncertainly at Danny and Danni. Jack's inventions could be, well, dangerous.

"I know our two kids count on you when Maddie and I aren't in the battles," the big man roared. "You need a battle suit. Voila, the Fenton Ghost Fighter Suit II."

Unlike the earlier battle suits, this one was made to fit Sam's petite figure. It wasn't in the usual garish orange hazmat color Jack favored either. It was black, and had the stylized DP symbol on the front.

"Flight pack attached, limited force field, as well as some offensive weapons. It has a ghost blaster in the left glove, and the right glove should allow you to punch ghosts even intangible ones. It triples your strength, as well," he continued, smiling proudly.

Grinning, the Goth girl tried it on, with help from Danni. The latter began laughing when she saw the back of the uniform.

"What?" Sam asked, annoyed at her friend's antics.

"Check it out in the mirror, Sammie," her friend suggested between giggles.

Her name "Sam" was woven into the suit on her shoulders. However, Jack's usual egotism was also present. The name "Fenton" was right below Sam's name. Therefore, it read "Sam Fenton."

"Sam Fenton, eh?" Danni guffawed. "What do you think of that, Danny?"

The ghost boy blushed down to his toes. Actually, he liked the idea of her being Sam Fenton. He couldn't say that, though: not without revealing his feelings for the girl. Therefore, he said nothing, but even Sam noticed his silly grin, and his blush.

"What is he thinking?" she asked herself, "I'd love to know."

Danny turned away, mumbling to himself. "I wish she was, anyway."

What he didn't know was that the helmet, which Sam had just put on, was very sensitive. His whispered opinion had been picked up by the earphones clear as day.

"Whoa," Sam exclaimed to herself, "does that mean what I think it does? I need to talk to Danni right away."

Meanwhile, at Teen Titan Headquarters, halfway across the nation:

"Robin?" the violet hair girl called Raven spoke to the team's leader.

"Yeah, Raven, what's on your mind?" asked the masked boy, who was sitting in the common room with his girlfriend, the alien princess Starfire. As usual, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games.

"I've been meditating most of the afternoon," Raven answered. "I've detected demon activity in the mountains near D.C."

"Just the usual demon senators," laughed Beast Boy. "Nothing unusual there." Cyborg laughed, and high fives the short green hero.

"Very funny, B.B." snarled the half demon girl.

"I don't understand," whined Starfire, "Robin, would you explain the joke to me?"

"Later, Star," Robin grinned. "What do you want to do, Raven?"

"I want to follow up," she commented, as if it were obvious. "I'll take the Titan Jet to the area in question."

"I don't think you should go alone, though," the former Boy Wonder opined. "Beast Boy, I want you to tag along."

"What, no way?" objected the green boy. "Come on, Robin, you know we don't get along!"

"I agree," claimed Raven, in her usual monotone voice, "I cannot tolerate his ridiculous jokes."

"And I can't take her snootiness," whined B.B.

"Nonetheless," Robin insisted, "you two are a team. That's an order."

"Can we afford losing two members?" asked Cyborg, putting down his controller.

"I forgot to mention that Jinx and Kid Flash are coming to visit," revealed the young leader. "They can help out until you two get back." Jinx had been one of their worst enemies for a time. She used to be a member of the H.I.V.E. Kid Flash, a part time Titan was her boyfriend. Jinx betrayed her former allies, and was now a hero.

"I'm not crazy about Jinx, anyway," snarled Raven. "I don't mind missing her visit."

"Do you dislike her for the same reason you disliked Terra?" asked the always naïve Starfire.

Raven frowned. Yes, she had resented Terra-a lot in fact. She had always distrusted the blonde girl. There was more to it, though. Of all the Titans, only Starfire suspected another reason for the other girl's hatred. Terra had been Beast Boy's girlfriend, and frankly, Raven had been jealous. She had harbored a secret crush on the changeling for some time.

Raven liked B.B. but denied her feelings for her teammate. She was correct, the two teens didn't get along well. They were so different. Yet, she also knew a kind and considerate side to the animal-like boy. He was handsome, kind, and extremely loyal. She would never forget he had turned into the Beast, his dark bestial side, to save her when she'd been kidnapped. He'd nearly killed Adonis in his wrath, defending Raven.

She was also more in touch with her feelings since the Titans had helped her defeat her father, the Demonic Trigon. She no longer feared expressing her emotions would be disastrous. She could feel things now, including a budding love for Beast Boy.

He, however, still loved Terra. Besides, he found Raven "creepy," she knew. He'd never return her affections even if she had the guts to confess them to him.

Raven, however, didn't know as much as she thought she did. Young Garfield Logan, the sometimes childish Beast Boy did like her too. He'd admired her beauty for a long time. Over years, he realized she wasn't so creepy, and he wished to express his feelings to her. He was certain, though, that a girl so pretty, and intelligent could never love the team clown.

"Why don't you two pack?" Robin suggested. "I think you should leave in the morning."

"Fine," they both snapped out loud. What they both thought, however, was another matter. "Maybe," they both thought, "this is a chance to get to know each other better."

Raven was correct, of course. In the mountains of West Virginia about an hour from Washington, D.C., there was a concourse of demons.

"So what agent is available to destroy Heather Lee Manson?" an upper echelon demon demanded of his subordinate. "She is dangerous."

Heather Lee Manson was an eight year old girl. Her father was Senator Samuel Manson, who happened to be the brother of a certain Jeremy Manson. Jeremy was a rich young man who lived in Amity Park, Indiana, and was the father of a girl named Sam. Heather Lee (she preferred to be called that instead of plain Heather) lived in the mountains of West Virginia, about an hour from the nation's capitol.

The third grader was destined for greatness. She would be a great force for good by her twenties. The demons knew this fact, and feared the child. She must die, the dark creatures had decided. Now they just needed an agent to kill her.

"Most of our better agents are on assignment, O Infernal One," the subordinate groveled. "The one available is Horrghan the Horrid."

"Never heard of him," snapped the Demonic boss.

"I have his ratings here, Evil One," the sycophant wheedled.

"Strength 8.5; Quickness 7.0; Overall powers 7.5," he listed.

"Not bad, what else?" the Evil One growled.

"Adaptability 7.0; Cunning 6.0; and brains…4.0," the other creature finished.

"So 'strong but dumb' is the bottom line," snarled the Head Demon.

"Yes, Your Despicableness," he agreed.

"Inform him of his mission, Slave," the Master commanded. "Threaten him in the usual manner. He needs to know the cost of failure."

"Of course, consider it done," said the lackey.

"My son, I have a mission for you," the older man smiled.

"You have a solo mission for me, father? I'm…gratified of your confidence in me," beamed young Hunter Gray, Jr.

"I'm afraid I must be elsewhere, son," informed the old demon hunter, the infamous Hunter Gray. "So this falls to you. Don't worry, however, you will have help from outside sources."

"I shall not fail you, father," claimed the fourteen year old demon hunter.

"I trust you, my boy. I need you to go to a certain place in the Appalachians. You must protect a child from demons. She is important to our side, or will be someday. I'll arrange transportation for you."

"As you wish, sir," the teen said confidently.

There was yet another meeting happening where Heather Lee was the subject. Since Demons were involved, it was necessary that Angels act as well.

"Messenger Josias," called a Senior Angel. "HE has need of your services."

"I exist to serve," the young Angelic being answered. "Instruct me."

The older Messenger, whose name is Aron, spent an hour filling his young ward in on the happenings.

"Start by sending a dream to a certain young man named Daniel Fenton. He, his younger sister, and his friend Samantha Manson will act on our behalf," said the first angel.

"Is she related to the child?" the second angel asked.

"They are first cousins, Josias," Aron confirmed.

"There are other humans, and a human/demon hybrid that shall help. They are already on their way. Godspeed, Josias."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Danny Phantom, the characters, or Nick Network. I also don't own Teen Titans, the characters, or DC Comics. However, Hunter Gray Jr., and Horrghan the Horrid are my creations. 

_Whoa, I'm starting this story ahead of schedule. My goal is to update every two or three days. By the way, I was born in West Virginia, so that's why I chose it for the story. Besides, some Senatorial families really do live in W.Va. _

_Let me clarify the timing of this story. I'm putting it in the summer before Danny and Sam are sophomores. Danni will be a freshman. For the sake of this story, Danielle came to live with the Fenton's at the beginning of the summer. _

Chasing the Demon: A Danny Phantom/Teen Titan Crossover by Lar Lindor

Chapter two: A visit to the Appalachians

"Yow!" screamed Danny Fenton, disturbed in his sleep by a very graphic dream.

Danni arrived first, expecting to see her brother battling a ghost. She had changed to Danni Phantom, and already was charging up for an Ecto Blast.

Maddie and Jack were right on her heels. Jack, of course, "smelled" ghosts. Therefore, the big man was armed with the Fenton Ghost Bazooka.

"What's wrong Dan?" screamed Danni, surprised to see her brother in his pajamas, and not battling for his life. She sat on the boy's bed, and took his hand.

"I had a dream, it was so realistic," the boy answered. Meanwhile his parents had entered the room, and sat down curiously when Dan started his story. Jack, of course, was terribly disappointed. He'd been hoping for a major battle.

"The dream, I think was a message," Danny explained. "Danni, Sam, and I are wanted for some kind of mission. I think I'll wait until Sam is here to finish."

His parents nodded their understanding. They trusted their teenage son. Meanwhile, Danni picked up her cell phone.

"Sammie-girl?" she asked unnecessarily. "Yeah, I know its 2 a.m. Shut up and listen. Put on some clothes, and get over here. It's Team Phantom business."

Ten minutes later a bleary eyed Sam was in Dan's room. She was wearing a purple jogging suit, and a "DP" baseball cap. Danny smiled at her, delighting how beautiful the girl looked just out of bed.

He caught up the new arrival on his dream. "Sam, do you know someone named Heather Lee? That was the name in my dreams: the one we're supposed to protect."

"I guess that would be my first cousin, Heather Lee Manson. Her dad is a U.S. Senator from Nebraska. I think she's just a kid, maybe 8 or 9 years old," the Goth girl mused.

"I'll get our stuff ready," Jack suggested.

"Sorry, dad," Danny called out, "the dream was specific. It's just to be the three of us."

"Okay, Danny," shrugged Maddie, "I trust this isn't some silly plan to get away with your sister and girlfriend…"

"Mom!" Danny bellowed, blushing.

"Mrs. Fenton!" Sam bellowed, a mega-second later. She was blushing as well.

"Fine, let's say your sister and _friend _Sam," Maddie corrected, using air quotation marks for the word _friend_.

"If you want," Maddie added, "I'll call Pam in the morning and let her know what's going on, Sam."

"That'd be great," responded the still embarrassed girl, "and thank you."

"Come on, Danni," the Goth girl continued, grabbing the other girl's arm. "You can help me put on the Battle suit in your room."

Minutes later, the two girls were alone, and outfitting Sam in the suit.

"Danni, did you hear what Danny said earlier? She asked, giddily. "About me being Sam Fenton, I mean."

"Nope, I missed it, I guess," responded her friend, smirking.

"Quit smirking, Danielle," the older girl ordered, "He said he wishes I **was** Sam Fenton!"

"Oh, Sammie," the ghost girl commented, "does this mean you finally believe me? I've been telling you that he's crazy about you for months now."

"I know, I know," Sam muttered, "but I have to hear it from him."

"Does this convince you, then?" Danni asked curiously.

"Let's put it this way, it is a good start," grinned Sam.

Neither of the girls knew that they had an eavesdropper. Danny had made his ear intangible by the door, and could hear everything the girls said. He'd had a suspicion that the two were going to be talking about him.

"It sounds like she likes me, too," the boy thought. "YES!"

Hunter Gray, Jr. was excited. He came from a long line of demon hunters. It was said that his ancestors had been trained by the legendary Van Helsing himself. Now, at only age fourteen, he had his first solo hunt.

Hunter stood in front of a mirror, staring at his reflection. He was of average height, and more lithe than muscular. Still, he was strong, and skilled in hand to hand combat. His sandy colored hair was cut short which still didn't eliminate his cowlick.

**_cow·lick_**_noun)-__"a lock or tuft of hair growing in a different direction from the rest of the hair__." From __Merriam-Webster On-line dictionary_

Frowning, the boy reached for his beloved "New Orleans Saints" baseball cap. He tried it on, smiling with the improvement. His father had suggested he tried to fit in, and look like a "normal teen" for the mission. He put on a "Slipknot" black tee shirt (though he had no idea who they are) and a pair of black jeans. Despite the warm weather, he had to put on his London Fog trench coat. It covered his arsenal of weapons. He put on a pair on high topped sneakers to complete the look.

He packed all he would need into his backpack. Pleased with himself, he checked over his chosen weapons. Ten minutes later, he was satisfied. It was time to catch his flight. He would be flying via Private plane from his home in New Orleans to D.C. Then a helicopter would fly him to location, also dropping off his beloved Harley Davidson motorcycle. Although he was only fourteen, he had special permission to drive from the federal government, and a driver's license to prove it.

"I'm flying the jet!" the boy yelled.

"No way," the girl argued, "Robin said I could."

"I was there," he responded, "and he didn't say that."

"Well, he should have said it. I'm more mature," she stated.

"I'm more mature," he mocked, imitating her voice.

"I'll fly there, and you fly back," she compromised.

"Agreed," he laughed. "See, Raven, we can get along."

"Whatever," she snapped. Then, curiously, she asked the boy, "Why does your duffel bag say "G.L.?" Are you trying to be Green Lantern?"

"No way," he explained, "I'm fine with my own powers. G.L. stands for my real name. Did you think my parents named me Beast Boy?"

"I guess I never thought about it," she explained. "Fine, may I ask what the initials stand for?"

"Garfield Logan," he said proudly, "but I prefer to be called Gar. My parents were named Mark and Marie. I've been a child actor, and was a sidekick for the Doom Patrol before I became a Titan."

"May I call you Gar?" she asked. "Sometimes it would be easier to call you by a real name."

"Sure," he grinned, "I guess Raven is your real name, right?"

"Yes," she shrugged, "and please don't shorten it to 'Rae.'"

"It's a deal, Raven," he smiled extending his hand to her. "Can we try to be friends? It'd make this mission a whole lot nicer."

"All right, Gar," she responded. "Pass me a diet Coke, will you?"

"You got it," he answered, handing her the soda, "want some Doritos?"

"No, thank you," she said, politely. "I wouldn't mind some chocolate, though."

"One Hershey's bar coming up," he laughed, tossing one to her.

Gar fingered the rings Cyborg had invented for the two of them. The rings were intended to use when the Titans were out in public, and didn't wish to be identified. His ring gave him white (actually pink) skin, non pointy ears, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Raven's skin would be pink, not pale, and her hair would be black instead of violet. It would also hide the jewel in her forehead.

Raven didn't know about the rings yet. Gar had forgotten to tell her about them. Now he remembered, but decided to keep it a secret. "Hopefully," he thought, "she won't get mad at me for that."

"May I ask your name?" the girl at the ticket counter asked. "I'll need some ID."

"Huh?" Oh, sorry. Me called, I mean," he corrected, "My name is Adamson Adams." Slowly, the large man reached for his wallet. The identification said Harrison Harris. Concentrating, he cast a simple spell.

"May I ask your name?" the girl at the ticket counter asked. "I'll need some ID."

"Certainly, my name is Harrison Harris," lied Horrgan the Horrid. "I require transportation to Washington, D.C."

"Oh, course, Mr. Harris. I'll just need your Visa Card and your Passport."

"Here you go," he grinned, showing pointy fangs. The young girl blanched in horror at the sight.

Horrghan cursed himself mentally for his mistake. He dared not do a second "Re-do" spell. Oh well, he sighed. Me remember to change teeth next time. "No more mistakes," he sighed. Failed mission means unspeakable tortures. Even a demon shudders at some thoughts. Captain Brimstones was a demon you did not wish to have as an enemy.

The two Fenton's, and one would-be Fenton, were on their way to West Virginia. The Fenton Speeder would make the trip in a little over three hours. Danni rolled her eyes in frustration. She kept catching her pal and her brother making "love-y eyes" at each other.

"Oh brother," she swore, "I'm going to get these two morons together if it's the last thing I do."

"She's so pretty," thought Danny, risking a quick peak at Sam. "I love her. Now I just need to make a move."

"He's so cute," thought Sam, risking a quick peak at Dan. "I love him. Now I just need to make a move."

"What's on the agenda for today?" thought young Heather Lee. "Oh, yeah, Jannie is coming over. Guess we'll walk up to the lake." Jannie Evers, who was a fourth grader, was her best friend. She lived a half mile or so away, but there was a bike trail leading to her home. The older girl was allowed to ride her bicycle to the Manson house.

The little blonde hair girl was just finishing combing her long hair. Her likewise blonde mom, Penny, was fixing breakfast in the kitchen. Although these Manson's were rich (like all the Manson's), they refused to hire servants. The Senator, who rarely got home, wanted to show his fellow Cornhuskers [Nebraska is the Cornhusker state. Don't ask me why. that he was "just like them."

Summer in Pumpkin Hollow [I make up the name. Pretend it's about an hour drive from the D.C. area was lovely. It was quiet here, and considered a safe community. That fact was about to change.

Danni had excused herself while in the Fenton Speeder to think by herself. It'd be easy now to get the two friends together. Was that a good idea, thought? The start of their long overdue romance would be intense. Could the three afford such a distraction on such a crucial mission? She wasn't sure.

"No," she said to her self, "I'm going to wait. If they figure it out, and get together on their own, then fine. Otherwise, I'm not going to push them together quite yet."

"Beast Boy, we're in the right area. Now I just have to find the demon," Raven informed her temporary partner.

"Can I do anything to help?" the changeling asked.

"No, thanks, Gar," she replied, remembering her manners. If he was going to be nice, so was she.

She retreated to another part of the jet to meditate. _"__Azarath Metrion Zinthos," _she chanted. Mentally, she began to search the area for demons. One hour later, she returned to where Beast Boy was reading comic books.

"You were correct, B.B.," she snarled. "How does one find a single demon in a city of politicians? I sensed hundreds of demons!"

"Beast Boy was correct?" he announced in mock surprise. She glared at him. "Okay, Raven, no teasing from me. Can I help?"

"I'll let you know," she sighed.

Horrghan had just landed in D.C. He had little patience; this was one of his character faults. He spotted a large man on a motorcycle parked in the "No Parking" section of the airport.

"Me like motorcycles," he growled.

Swinging his huge right hand, he knocked the rider off his bike. Laughing, the demon drove off on the stolen vehicle, heading towards his encounter with Heather Lee Manson. Horrghan had made another mistake, though. In his excitement of stealing the 'cycle his disguise spell was forgotten. The demon was photographed leaving the airport on a stolen motorcycle.

"Raven, get your butt in here!" Gar commanded, interrupting the mysterious girl's second session of meditation.

Annoyed, Raven teleported to where Gar was sitting, watching TV. "What about my butt?" she snapped.

"Looks pretty good to me," the green boy snickered, "but that's not important right now." Raven blushed, and glared at him. "Look at the screen. Think that's your demon?"

Her eyes glued on the TV report. She nodded. This was the demon she was looking for; she was certain of it.

"Hold still," she ordered, wrapping both of the teens in her Raven form. The two teleported to the airport, only minutes behind Horrghan.

A police officer startled at the sudden appearance of the two heroes. "Teen Titans," Raven said, showing her ID card.

"Which way did the motorcycle thief go?" she asked hurriedly.

The officer's jaw dropped at the sight of the two. He knew who the Titans were, of course, but he'd never seen them before. They lived in Jump City, and D.C. was out of their normal territory. Still, he saw no reason to be uncooperative. He quickly was able to give a general direction, explaining that police helicopters were searching now for the thief.

"What is that creature?" shuddered the officer.

"Just a demon," she responded. "Ready, B.B.?" He nodded, turning into a green eagle. She flew alongside him, using her special senses to track Horrghan the Horrid.

"Thanks for the ride, Colonel Trapp," smiled the young demon hunter. Carefully, he took his Harley off the helicopter. Hunter figured he had about a twenty minute ride to Pumpkin Hollow. He replaced his Saints cap, with a helmet.

"Come on bike," he announced, "let's make tracks."

Danny was landing the Speeder in a large open field. He pressed a button, and the flying vehicle became invisible and intangible.

"Let someone try and steal this," he snickered. "Come on, ladies, let's fly. Sam, should I carry you, or do you want to fly yourself?"

"I'd better learn to use this suit, Dan," she explained. "I'll take a rain check on flying with you, though."

Danni and Danny changed into their ghost forms. Sam experimented until she was confident she could fly without too much danger.

"Ready," she said to her teammates, "my cousin lives just down the road to the right."

"How do you know, Sammie?" Danni asked. "Have you been here before?"

"Not for years," the Goth girl turned superhero responded, "I'm using GPS tracking system. Jack, I mean, your dad, put that into the onboard computer."

Jannie had arrived ten minutes late. It had seemed like hours to the impatient third grader. "What say we walk up to the lake, H.L.?" she asked. The older girl often called her friend H.L. instead of Heather Lee.

"Sounds good to me," the younger girl grinned. "Mom fixed us lunches to take up there. We can take them in my backpack. Do y'all [y'all (yôl) _pron._ _Chiefly Southern U.S._ Variant of **you-all**. have a swimsuit?"

"One swimsuit, and one towel," was the response. "Time is wasting, let's go."

_All the characters are now assembled (or are well on their way) in Pumpkin Hollow, West Virginia. Next chapter the conflict commences. If y'all read it, please review it._

_Yes, we all really do say" y'all" in West Va._

_Lar_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Danny Phantom, the characters, or Nick Network. I also don't own Teen Titans, the characters, or DC Comics. However, Hunter Gray Jr., and Horrghan the Horrid are my creations. So are Heather Lee and Jannie.

_Thanks to cheekylildevill and Silver Shadowbreeze for reviewing. The gang is all converging on Pumpkin Hollow, so action has to be around the corner._

Chapter three: Lights, Camera, and Lots of Action

The two girls strolled toward the unnamed lake. Since it had no official name, the girls called it J.H.L. Lake, short for Jannie/Heather Lee Lake. It was a warm day, and the water should be wonderful for swimming.

It was also a great day for riding motorcycles two very different persons agreed. Horrghan the Horrid was enjoying his ride on his stolen motorcycle. He was surprised that no law enforcement personnel had tried to stop him. He had spotted a police helicopter a couple of times, but nothing had come from it.

Hunter Gray, Jr. was also enjoying his (much shorter) motorcycle ride. He too spotted the police 'copter. His Police Scanner had intercepted a transmission. The word was for the police to observe the thief only. Super powered persons were in pursuit, and would engage the culprit.

Sam, without her battle suit knocked on the door. Danny and Danni were back in human form, and stood behind the girl.

"Hello," the thirty-something blonde woman greeted, "how may I help you teenagers?"

"Hello, Aunt Penny," Sam greeted, "it's me, Samantha Manson. I'm Jeremy and Pam's daughter."

"Well," the stunned woman searched for words, "come in Samantha. This is certainly a surprise."

"It's a big of a long story, ma'am," Sam started, unsure how to continue. "Oh, let me introduce you to my friends Dan and Danielle Fenton."

"My brother and I are pleased to meet you, Mrs. Manson," smiled Danni.

"Nice to meet you, kids. Please come in," Penny said.

"What's the occasion, Samantha? And how did you get here?" I don't see a car."

Sam sighed. "I guess the best place to start is the beginning, Aunt…"

"Penny will do, children," the Senator's wife stated graciously. "Please go ahead, dear."

"Dan had a dream, perhaps more of a premonition," Sam continued. "We believe Heather Lee may be in danger."

"Are you prone to visions, Dan?" Penny asked.

"No. This is the first one," the ghost boy admitted.

"Fair enough," commented the older woman. "My husband doesn't believe in security persons. If she is in danger, how can you kids protect her? Or perhaps you're just here to warn me."

Sam looked back and forth between her two friends. They nodded. "My friends are super heroes. They are Danny and Danni Phantom."

Penny looked at the two teens in a new light. "You two are the ghost children of Amity Park?" Sam nodded.

On cue, the siblings concentrated, and changed to their ghost forms.

"Well, that makes a difference," Penny agreed. "Sam, do you trust these two?"

"I trust them with my life," the Goth girl smiled. "Now may we see my cousin?"

The blonde lady looked nervous for the first time. "She and her friend Jannie are taking a walk in the woods. There's a lake…"

"I saw it on the way in," Danni shouted, "let's go Team Phantom."

"You two go ahead," Sam advised. "I'll change to the battle suit."

The two heroes blasted off headed towards the lake. They could only hope they weren't too late. Sam reached for the Fenton Battle Suit.

There was less than a mile between the last three groups. The demon was first, driving at foolish speeds. He sensed danger behind him and in front of him. However, these things were secondary in importance to him. He could sense the little girl nearby.

Raven and Gar were in close pursuit. Gar was now a falcon, pushing to stay up with his Titan friend. He had to avoid staying in any one form for too long a period.

"The demon must be just ahead," Raven called over the wind.

The falcon that was Beast Boy nodded.

Finally, young Hunter was pushing the Harley as fast as he dared. He thought he could see two flying beings ahead of him. He touched his goggles, and set them for telescopic lens. Yes, there they were: A flying girl in a purple outfit, and a green falcon.

Strange, but he wasn't one to judge.

The demon could smell the girl now. There was another human with her. Oh, well. He didn't mind killing two persons. He rode the stolen cycle along a wooded ridge, looking for his prey.

Fortunately, Danny and Danni were there first. The siblings held a quick whispered conference. Agreeing to a plan, the two overshadowed the children. Now they'd see what happened. They could sense danger, and the two heroes felt fear.

"Ha!" Horrghan yelled, as he leaped off the bike. The large demon landed on his feet about twenty feet from the children. "Fireball!" he screamed, casting a spell.

The children hardly reacted to the threat. The fires never reached them. "Force field," thought the demon correctly. How were these two preteens protected by magic?

"Danielle!" a voice yelled. "Get the kids out of here; I'll take down the pug ugly."

A ghostly presence passed out of the children: two ghosts to be precise. One of the ghosts, a girl, grabbed the two girls and fled with them.

"Me Horrghan the Horrid," the demon challenged. "The children are mine."

"Horrghan, you smell very, very bad, and are extremely ugly," Danny mocked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Danny Phantom. Sorry, I can't let you hurt those kids."

Horrghan stepped forward casting a "fear" spell. He was twice Danny's height, and four times his weight. He would crush this little foe, and then settle with the girls.

Danny trembled in terror. Gathering his courage, and steeling his will, the boy hero prepared for what looked like an uneven battle. Still the Phantom had beaten large foes before. He was far more then the demon expected.

"Flame, flame, flame," the demon chanted. Surely, his demonic fires could outlast the puny ghost's force field. He looked up to see what his attack had done. The young teen was not only standing, he was smirking in mockery.

"You're kind of a one trick pony, aren't you?" Danny chided.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chantedTwo trees uprooted themselves, wrapped in dark magic, slammed into the demon.

The creature shook his head. He paused to identify his newest attackers. "More teenagers!" he growled to himself. A little girl and a green boy could hardly challenge him.

"Lightning bolts," the demon yelled. Magic lightning shot out of the demon's hands. The girl in purple deflected it with some sort of black force. It was demon magic, he knew by the feel. Yes, it didn't possess the tinge of evil. No, this girl was an odd opponent.

The bolts also missed the green boy. He was a shape shifter! Dodging in several different animal forms, the boy became a rhino and charged the demon. This was the kind of foe Horrghan could understand. He stood his ground, grabbing the rhino's horn and shoving him backward. He twisted powerfully, trying to break the animal's neck.

"The Teen Titans," thought Danny. "Those are Raven and Beast Boy." The ghost boy summoned the ice powers that Frostbite had taught him. That slowed the monster, at least for now. Beast Boy took advantage, and slipped out of the demon's grasp. He turned into an anaconda trying to crush the demon in his coils.

[The ice didn't form around the demon. His skin is way too hot.

"The girl be Trigon's child," thought Horrghan. "Perhaps if me threaten green boy…" He grabbed the snake seeking to get his huge hands on its head. Seeing the danger, B.B. changed forms again. Now he was a striking cobra, his fangs seeking Horrghan's throat.

The huge demon could see the girl preparing her dark magic, chanting her mantra. The ghost boy was glowing, undoubtedly charging up for another attack. His arm barely deflected the cobra's lightning fast strike. He wasn't sure how his nearly indestructible body would react to poison.

Another weapon struck the demon. Rarely had he felt a blow of this magnitude. A blast from Hunter Gray's anti-demon shotgun had struck his powerful chest. However, the blast stunned Garfield Logan as well. Unconscious, he fell to the earth. Gar reverted to his human form.

"Stop!" screamed the demon. "If you attack, me kill green boy!"

"Curses," swore the demon hunter, "I didn't mean to hurt the boy, too."

"No!" Raven screamed, "don't hurt him." Her eyes pled with the other two boys.

Danny Phantom's head dropped. Hunter Gray, Jr. dropped his enchanted shotgun. The demon grinned, enjoying his advantage.

"If you hurt him, I will destroy you, demon," threatened the magic girl. "You look upon the face of the killer of Trigon himself."

This was a problem. The three foes, and even the green boy, were a grave threat to Horrghan. Together, they were more than a match for him. However, he had little interest in them. The child called Heather Lee was his concern.

Concentrating, the creature summoned a fearful whirlwind. He threw the green boy at the half demon girl with all his strength. The wind carried him away in the direction that Danni had fled with the two girls.

Danny powered up, determined to stop the demon's flight. Instead, he found himself on his back. His body smoked from the surprise attack.

"Oops, sorry, Dan," Sam called, blushing. "I meant to hit the demon."

"Ouch, ouch, and ouch," Danny complained. He sighed, "I guess you need more practice with the battle suit."

"I guess so, sorry again," she mumbled. Rushing over, she picked her friend up, wanting to hug him. The left glove went off automatically, striking the boy in the face. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Dan!" she screamed helplessly. She was making a mess of everything!

Raven had used her powers to stop Beast Boy's momentum. He lay on the ground at her feet. She had gotten into Hunter's way by accident, spoiling his aim. All in all, their first battle with the demon had been a comedy of mistakes.

Now the demon was gone, chasing Heather Lee's scent.

_I wrote another chapter. Yay. Please review it._


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Danny Phantom, the characters, or Nick Network. I also don't own Teen Titans, the characters, or DC Comics. However, Hunter Gray Jr., and Horrghan the Horrid are my creations. So are Heather Lee and Jannie.

Chapter four: "Melee"

Danielle and the girls were taking a break. The three had been running/flying for a half hour now. The ghost girl was tired, and worried. She hoped her big brother could handle the demon by himself. Wait, he had Sam. Of course, Sam was woefully inexperienced with the battle suit.

She tried to use her cell phone. Nothing.

"Cells don't work here," the brown hair girl said unnecessarily.

"Yeah, I'm figuring that out," Danni snapped.

"So, who are you?" the blonde girl asked.

"I'm Danni Phantom," said the teen, "spelled with an 'i'."

"Liar, Danny Phantom, is a great hero," claimed the blonde.

"He's also not a girl, duh," claimed the other girl.

"I'm his sister," Danni insisted, "and I'm a super hero, too."

"You must be his sidekick," theorized the blonde.

"Yep," agreed the other.

"Okay, you two, I'm too tired to argue. What are your names?"

"I'm Heather Lee," claimed the one, "and this is my BFF Jannie."

Danni thought carefully. The girls were big fans of Danny obviously. She'd have to use that fact. It hurt a little that they'd never even heard of her, though.

"I need a fan club, too," she decided. She didn't say it out loud of course.

"Okay girls, here's the sich…"

"That's from Kim Possible," Jannie chimed, "do you know her?"

"No, and before you ask, neither does my brother," Danni sighed.

"Do you want to know what this is about, or not?" the ghost girl snapped.

"'Kay," said Heather Lee. The other girl nodded her head in agreement.

"The big ugly that shot fire at you is a demon," the older girl insisted, "and for some reason he wants to kill you, Heather."

"Heather Lee, please," the blonde requested, "don't call me Heather. I don't like it."

"Fine," Danni said, rolling her eyes, "Danny had a dream that some girl named Heather Lee was in terrible danger. He told me and his best girl friend about the dream. I'm talking about your cousin, Samantha Manson, from Amity Park."

"Her name is Sam," the girl in question noted, "if you call her Samantha she'll get mad. If you call her 'Sammiekins,' she'll kick your ass."

"One, I know that," snarled Danni, "she's MY best girl friend and two…"

"Don't say 'ass,'" the blonde supplied, "yeah, I get that from mom all the time."

"Why does the bad guy want to kill H.L.?" asked Jannie.

"We're not sure," Danni confessed, "the dream didn't give us all the answers."

"I'm a little bit scared," Heather Lee admitted.

"Me too," admitted Jannie.

"So am I," admitted Danni.

"Okay, super heroes, back off, this is my case," snarled Hunter.

"I thought it was your job to shoot me, dumbass," growled Beast Boy.

"Danny had a dream to protect Heather Lee," Sam insisted, "and she's my cousin."

"Who?" Hunter and Raven asked together.

"The little blonde girl," Danny supplied, "this whole story is about her."

"I didn't see any blonde girl," Hunter said petulantly, "and I'm here to hunt demons." He glared at two of the teens. One was part demon, he could sense that. The black haired boy was some kind of supernatural freak. Somehow, he must be hiding his evil nature. All aberrations like him are evil, no exceptions.

"Beast Boy and I came because of the demon," Raven commented. "So, what about a little girl?"

Sam caught the other heroes up. "So, that's why Dan and I are here. We sent Dan's sister Danielle to protect the girls."

"Is she a ghost as well?" Hunter asked suspiciously.

"She's a half-ghost, just like me," Danny agreed.

"Good enough for me," the demon hunter smiled. "Die, evil Ghost Boy!"

Quick as they all were, Beast Boy was a little faster. He launched himself at Hunter in leopard form, causing the boy to miss his shot. Then, in gorilla form, B.B. punched the other boy right in the face. The shocked demon hunter fell to his knees, and then dropped to the ground, unconscious. There was a little trickle of blood from the fallen hero's nose.

"I wish you hadn't done that, Gar," Raven sighed, "but he had it coming."

"Gar? Did she call Beast Boy, Gar?" thought Sam.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," Danny said politely. "I'm Danny Phantom, and this is my friend and partner Sam Manson."

"Nice to meetcha," the green boy smiled, showing his little fang. "This is Raven, we're Teen Titans."

"I take it you're new to the hero business?" Raven observed, speaking to Sam.

"Not really," Sam remarked, "I've been helping Dan for over a year now." Scowling, she took off her helmet. "I'm new to the battle suit, though. I owe everyone an apology. I guess I screwed up."

"We all make mistakes," B.B. shared. "I've made some, too."

"We all have," Raven agreed. "None of us distinguished ourselves today."

"True," Danny acknowledged. "What say we go after Triple Ugly?"

"Sounds like a plan," the green boy agreed, "what do we do with Shotgun Boy?"

"Leave his ass here," Sam snapped, "he tried to kill Danny."

They all agreed on that point. Sam put her helmet back on as they set out after the demon. They could only hope that the three girls (including Danni) were okay. Raven flew, while Beast Boy changed to a white tail deer. Danny offered Sam his hand, and flew off with her. The two blushed, as usual, at the contact. Sam's suit allowed her to fly, of course, but she was content with this arrangement.

Hunter felt sick. Trying to sit up was a mistake. He promptly tossed his cookies. Afterwards, he used his handkerchief to stop his nose from bleeding. He had heard most of the conversation, but had been too weak to do anything.

"Okay, I guess the Ghost Boy is on the side of the angels," he admitted to himself. "I know the Titans are good, of course. So where does this leave me?"

He stood up quickly, determined to ride his cycle in pursuit of the others. He would apologize to the other teens, and then volunteer to help. Unfortunately, once again he overestimated his fitness. Sinking to his knees, he passed out again. This time he would sleep for a while.

Danni was partially at fault. She had never imagined how much trouble the little girls would give her. No sooner had she gotten the two to move, but they both demanded potty breaks.

"Dammit, Jannie," Danni swore, "are you lost in there?"

"She's peeing behind the bushes," Heather Lee said unnecessarily. "Should I check up on her?"

"Keep your shirts on," Jannie growled, appearing from the bushes. "I'm ready to go."

Horrghan was angry with himself. He should have taken the motorcycle. The magically summoned whirlwind had blown itself out ten minutes ago. Now he was reduced to running. He hated running. When he caught up with the girls, all Hell was gonna break out.

He suddenly spotted the young brown haired girl. She was doing something in some bushes in front of him. Just as the demon was ready to leap, the girl ran away.

Halting to think before leaping, he heard the following exchange:

"She's peeing behind the bushes," Heather Lee said unnecessarily. "Should I check up on her?"

"Keep your shirts on," Jannie growled, appearing from the bushes. "I'm ready to go."

Snarling, the ten foot tall red-tinted demon landed among the children. Acting quickly, he shoved Danni aside. Then he grabbed at the blonde girl. Wait, was she the one, or was it the brunette? He couldn't remember.

"Which one of you is Heather Lee Manson?" he growled menacingly.

"I am, leave my friends alone," answered Danni.

"I am, let my friends go," answered Heather Lee.

"I'm Heather Lee, let my people go,' answered Jannie. " Oops, my bad."

"Girls get behind me!" Danni answered. As the girls obeyed, the ghost girl employed her deadliest power. The Ghostly Wail caused the demon to scream in agony. The force picked him up and tossed him into a nearby oak tree. He blinked stupidly, amazed at the attack's power. He sunk to his knees, too stunned to move.

Danni put a girl under each arm and flew away. The Ghostly Wail always took a lot out of her or Danny. She recognized that she couldn't carry the girls and fly at the same time-not for long, anyway. Minutes later, she had to drop the two children.

"What the heck is that noise?" Beast Boy asked, putting his hands over his ultra sensitive ears.

"It is my sister's Ghostly Wail," Danny shouted. "She must be in trouble."

"Sam, I'm going after Danni," yelled the ghost boy, putting the girl down. He turned on the speed, and was instantly out of sight.

"Whoa," the green changeling exclaimed, "I thought I could fly fast, but that's wicked!" Once again, he turned into a peregrine falcon, and chased the other boy.

"Garfield, wait for us," screamed Raven, too late. She sighed. "Come on, Sam, let's get after those two."

"Can't you teleport?" Sam asked, remembering a Teen Titan article she'd read.

"Not unless I know where I'm going," Raven explained. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, thank you," responded the Goth girl/super heroine. "I think I have the controls figured out for the flight pack."

"Then let's catch up with your boyfriend," Raven commented.

Sam started to protest that Danny wasn't her boyfriend. She always protested. It was a deep seated habit. She wished that would change, however. Lately though, it seemed that her long time best friend was coming around to her way of thinking. Maybe by the end of this adventure they'd change all that.

"You're in love with Danny, and aren't sure he returns your affection, aren't you?" Raven asked/stated. "No, I cannot read minds, but I can sense feelings. Love is a very strong emotion."

"Yes," Sam agreed, amazed at the other girl's powers.

"He does, you know."

"He does what?" Sam asked, just as Raven flew off. Is she saying he returns my feelings? That has to be it. Grinning from ear to ear, Sam flew off chasing the other heroes.

Danny Phantom came upon Horrghan just as the demon stood up. The creature was still shaken from Danni's attack. Smiling, Danny released his Ghostly Wail.

"Not again!" the demon protested, "Horrghan's head hurts."

THUD! This time Horrghan's already sore head impacted with a hickory tree. He moaned, holding his aching skull. He heard the rush of wind just as Danny fist connected with the demon's jaw.

Unfortunately, for Danny, demon's jaws are hardly made of glass. His aching fingers testified that a demon jaw is more like granite. Horrghan picked up Danny by the scruff of his neck, and held him up.

Danny would have been in major trouble had he been alone. The demon glanced behind him when he heard very heavy footsteps. The T-Rex that was Beast Boy slammed into the gigantic foe. Danny was dropped, while dinosaur and demon faced off.

B.B. charged first. Horrghan, however, was as quick as he was strong. The supernatural creature sidestepped, and leaped on the Rex's back. Just as quickly as the demon got his hands on the boy, though, the changeling changed again. As a mosquito, the green boy slipped through demonic fingers. Before the demon could recover his wits, he felt fangs strike at his neck.

"Coral snake," B.B. explained, morphing to his human form, "one of the deadliest snakes in the world."

Horrghan felt the poison enter his bloodstream. His head began to spin, and his stomach turned upside down. He concentrated, seeking to expel the poison. Next, he felt sharp claws slicing at his face. Now Gar was a Bengal Tiger. He was hurting inside and outside: poisons and claws.

The demon backhanded the Tiger, stunning the changeling. He looked up to see a boulder encased in black. Once again, he was knocked down. Something that felt like a bolt of lightning was next. Sam had figured out one of her offensive attacks.

The demon may not be bright, but he was experienced in warfare. Inspired by the siblings' Ghostly Wails, he unleashed his own sonic attack. Gar, who had the most sensitive hearing, went down first. Sam was next, which enraged Danny. The Phantom countered sound attack with sound attack. A second Ghostly Wail escaped his lips.

It was too much for Raven. She passed out. Now it was Danny versus Horrghan in a battle of endurance. The demon, however, had no desire to fight fair. He stomped his massive foot (actually more of a hoof) against the ground, causing a mini Tremor. Danny was caught off guard, falling on his butt.

The demon knew he couldn't survive another of Danny's wails. He didn't know, of course, that the boy probably couldn't summon another one. He leaped over to the fallen Ghost Boy. He grabbed the teen, intent on breaking his neck with his powerful hands.

All the noise had covered up the sound of a motorcycle pulling over. At last, Hunter faced the demon. Horrghan grunted as sharp little stings struck the back of his neck. He pulled what looked like a dart from his skin. Actually, there was half dozen darts. The distraction gave Danny a chance to become intangible, and slip out of his foe's hands.

"The darts are saturated in Holy Water, demon spawn," warned Hunter Gray, Jr. "Yield, for you face a Demon Hunter."

"You, pipsqueak, make Horrghan mad," countered the demon.

The wounds sizzled as the Holy Water burned the demon like acid. He'd beat poisoned, been clawed, and head butted by a T-Rex. He'd faced sound weapons, lightning, and darts in the last few minutes. Even his incredible constitution was badly weakened. His head spun, and he sunk to one knee.

He smiled as the youth ceased his attack. Injured as he was, he had a trick left. He possessed a powerful disc that would capture a foe in a magical cube. He slipped it to his right hand, ready to toss it at Hunter.

"Look out!" Danny screamed as he flew at the Hunter named Hunter. The teen hero pushed him aside as the very last second. Now Danny was caught in the cube. The brave boy fell.

Now the battle was down to two. Demon Hunter versus Demon.

_Old Lar is disappointed. I was hoping for more reviews for this story. Please, if you're reading it let me know. I'll update either way, whether you review or not. __However,__ I'd appreciate hearing from you. _

_Once again, I thank those who __**are**__ reviewing. I think I'll have another chapter ready by Sunday night. Best wishes to all of you._

_Lar_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Danny Phantom, the characters, or Nick Network. I also don't own Teen Titans, the characters, or DC Comics. However, Hunter Gray Jr., and Horrghan the Horrid are my creations. So are Heather Lee and Jannie.

Chapter five: Two fall to rise again

Horrghan was truly in bad shape. He had been badly beaten for the last fifteen or so minutes. Flight was his only viable option. He needed a distraction, and the boy's motorcycle. Then his exceptional eyesight informed him that Hunter had left his keys to the Harley in the ignition. The demon wasn't a genius, but he was cunning.

Hunter drew his shotgun and fired at short range. The projectile weapon was made especially to harm demons. BAM! The demon was struck in the chest, which lifted him off the ground. Horrghan's luck held. He landed right beside Sam. A hostage was just what he needed.

"Desist, mortal boy," Horrghan bellowed, "or me hurt pretty girlie."_ This latest wound hurt horribly. The demon could scarcely breathe. Half of his ribs were broken, he guessed. If he couldn't escape, this could be his end._

The demon picked up the unconscious Sam. Hunter snarled, not sure how to proceed.

Danny heard the threat and saw the demon pick up Sam. Cube or not, the Ghost Boy couldn't let that pass. Gathering his strength, he pushed against the cube with all his might. Electrical current passed through his body, bringing wracking pain. He was, however, too angry to stop. Something had to go. The cube broke apart, exploding impressively.

Danny had taken a horrible shocking. He was badly burned, and critically injured. Still, he could only think of his beloved Sam.

"Sam," he croaked, "I love you."

"Danny!" she screamed helplessly.

The Halfa blasted Horrghan with an Ecto blast with all his remaining strength. The attack worked as he'd planned. The demon fell backward, and in doing so, lost his grip on Sam. One thing happened, though, that Danny hadn't planned on. The electrical current had been too much for even him. Danny's heart stopped.Even the demon hunter was impressed by Danny's power, and the demonstration of his love. That moment of inattention, however, was all that the critically injured demon required.

"No!" Sam screamed, watching the life seep out of the boy she loved. She slung off her helmet as she ran to him.

Sam sprinted to Danny's fallen form. He had returned to his human form. Horrghan took the opportunity to steal Hunter's motorcycle and flee. The hunter shot once more, missing the demon. He feared he'd hit the motorcycle instead. Oh, well…

"What, what can I do?" Hunter asked nervously.

"Leave him alone!" Sam screamed viciously. "You've hurt him enough."

"I know I attacked him earlier," the demon hunting teen explained, "and I'm sorry. I misunderstood. I'm on your side. Please let me help."

"You want to help us?" Sam demanded. The boy nodded. "Follow the demon and protect the girls, then."

His motorcycle was gone of course. Still, he could track the demon by his finely trained senses. Hunter took off running, chasing Horrghan.

Sam's tears flowed. "Danny? Danny? Come on, this is your girl, Sammie. Dammit, boy, I love you. Come back to me," she screamed as she administered CPR. He wasn't responding.

"Think, Sam, think," she berated herself. Mega doses of electricity had stopped his heart. Perhaps smaller shocks would restart it. She placed her gloved hand over the boy's heart, and pressed the trigger on her Lightning weapon. Danny's body jumped, and she felt his neck for a pulse with her other (now ungloved) hand. Nothing yet, but the girl was not a quitter.

Desperate, she continued shocking Daniel's inert heart. He had confessed his love for her, but she hadn't reciprocated. This was totally unacceptable.

Whether it was the shocks she was administering, or her love, a miracle took place. The heart of Daniel Fenton suddenly began to beat again. Overwhelmed, she pressed her lips against the boy's mouth.

Danny's eyes snapped open. He felt a warm and wonderful feeling around his mouth. Sam! Sam was kissing him! The newly alive boy wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. He kissed her back with all the passion he had within.

"Danny's kissing me back!" she rejoiced.

Minutes later, she let the boy up. "Wow," he commented. "You sure can kiss."

"Don't die like that again," she scolded, now weeping softly. "Oh, and I love you, too."

It was the boy's turn to grin. "You heard that, huh? Well, it's true. Guess we're dating now."

"Yeah," she blushed, kissing him again. "I guess we are."

"Get a blinkin' room, you too," urged a familiar monotone voice. Raven was standing over them.

"You guys okay?" Beast Boy asked. Sam nodded. "How about you, Raven?"

"Yeah, Gar, I'm fine, thanks," she remarked.

"Gar?" Danny asked.

"My real name is Garfield Logan, Gar for short," the green boy explained.

"This is fascinating," Raven interrupted, "but there's still a demon to defeat."

"Crap, I forgot for a second there," Sam blurted. "Ready, Dan?"

"I will be," he promised, changing back to his ghost form. "I just need a few minutes."

There was a stitch in Hunter's side as he ran. He needed help if he was going to catch the demon and save the girls. Stopping, he reached into his backpack. His father had concocted a potion recently. It was based on the popular energy drinks, but many times more powerful. The drink was similar to a mega dose of Ephedrine, stimulating the adrenal gland. [I.e. the stuff is a major stimulant/upper. I'm major against drugs, so please don't think I'm glorifying this.

The good news was very good. He would be capable, under the drug's influence, of almost super human stamina and strength. It was just a little weaker than PCP in that way. The bad news was very bad. God knows what it would do to his body. He could only use this stuff under dire circumstances.

He regulated his breathing as the drink entered his system. Oh man, what a rush! His heart beat quickened, as did his pulse. Many other bodily systems shut down. Soon he felt no pain. He ran.

Horrghan was slowly recovering his legendary strength. Still, he needed to be careful. The other teen girl had stunned him with that sound weapon (Danni's Ghostly Wail, of course). He couldn't let her use it against him again.

Suddenly the engine began to miss. Disgusted, he checked out the motorcycle. Curse that Hunter boy! His final shot had punctured the gas tank. Now he had to walk again. He stomped, and ranted: the equivalence of a demon temper tantrum. Angrily, he kicked at a clump of leaves. There was a rock under the leaves. Now Horrghan was angry, and had a stubbed toe.

"Horrghan kill all three little girls," he laughed to himself. "That put me in much better mood." Still, his tantrum had taken some time. It was time Hunter used to close the gap between himself and the demon.

The demon sniffed the ground. Yes, he was still tracking the girls. Then he sniffed the air. He could smell the girls, and they weren't that far ahead. Excited, the creature accelerated into a sprint.

What he couldn't see moving that fast was that the path ended. Next thing he knew, all that was under his feet was air. There was a path for climbing down the cliff, but he wasn't on it. He was falling instead. His unsuccessful attempt at flying ended rather swiftly. He landed flat on his back in a very shallow trickle of water. He landed on nice, hard rocks. Horrghan faded into unconsciousness. The demon was dying.

Danni had witnessed all this. She had been hopelessly delayed trying to get the girls to climb down. The ghost girl was still too weak to fly them down. Jannie was particularly obstinate about the issue. Once they got down the hollow [or holler in West Virginia talk they had to climb up the opposite side. Now Heather Lee decided to get stubborn. Finally, Danni had screamed at the girls, and shamed them into following her. Now the two were pouting, and the teen girl was about to pull her hair out in frustration.

"She's no hero, she's a bully," Jannie complained.

"The real Danny Phantom would never yell like that," agreed her friend.

Danni seethed. Maybe it would just be easier to give the girls to the demon.

"You're badly burned, Danny," Raven observed.

"Huh?" he responded cleverly, fascinated by Sam's amethyst eyes.

"I can heal you before we go," the magical girl offered. Danny shrugged, which Raven took as permission.

Raven concentrated, and whispered her mantra. _"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" _Danny felt a soothing sensation all along his singed body. He came away from the experience healed, but rather empty in emotions.

"Are we ready to go, Raven?" the green teen asked. She nodded, as did the other two heroes.

"Then let's go," B.B. cried, changing to an antelope. Raven followed, with the new couple close behind. Danny was holding Sam bridal style while they flew. She removed her helmet, and tried to interest her new boyfriend in kissing. He was unresponsive, thanks to Raven's natural ability to mute emotions.

"Wow," Sam thought, "Danny Phantom sure is cold. I guess my Danny more than makes up for it, though."

Sam Manson smiled to herself. At long last, Danny Fenton was her boyfriend.

The demonic captain called Brimstones had long since regretted his decision to send Horrghan on this crucial mission. Now, he watched angrily as the demon succumbed to his injuries. He had been in sight of the girls, too. It was time for direct intervention. He sighed, for he knew the cost of his action. Oh, well. He'd take the chance.

Demons are eternal creatures, and cannot die; at least not as we can. Horrghan, however, was as close to death as a whisker. As a precaution, every demon in Brimstones' employment had a very special piece of magic on their foul person.

"Screwtape!" bellowed the captain.

"Yes, Your Foulness," whimpered the old demon.

"Press Horrghan's button," he snickered.

This was the only perk to Screwtape's job. Pushing the button would send an incredible amount of electricity through the agent's body. Theoretically speaking, it would recharge them. The fun part, however, was watching the torture. It would put Horrghan in acute agony.

Horrghan's belt glowed with the arcane energy as Screwtape pushed the button. Then lightning shot through the energy-deplete demon's form. The Horrid One screamed in tortured pain. His body was literally on fire. At long last, the agony ended. Horrghan stood up, alive with power.

Screwtape giggled insanely, "Can I do it again, Master?"

"No, Screwtape," the Over Demon cackled, "but it was fun, wasn't it?"

"ME live again!" Horrghan rejoiced.

"Oh, the demons just made a direct intervention," Aron observed. "Naughty, naughty."

"Yes, I saw," Josias claimed, speaking into his two-way radio.

"The Fenton boy needs a miracle, Josias. The demons intervened, so we may do the same," smiled the angelic supervisor.

The angel called Josias was the one who gently massaged Danny's still heart. He could sense the Shekinah Glory, and the power of The Almighty flowed through him into Danny's body. Danny Fenton had his miracle.

Danni witnessed Horrghan's "resurrection." Horrified, she grabbed the two preteens and flew.

Horrghan hurt like he'd never hurt before. Slowly, the tremors ceased in his central nervous system. He was whole again, and ready to fight. Looking up, he saw the Ghost Girl flee with the girls.

"Girlies can run," he snickered, "but Horrghan the Horrid catch you anyway."

About this time, the energized Hunter Gray, Jr. spotted his discarded cycle. He checked it over quickly, correctly diagnosing the problem. Using materials in his backpack, he patched the gas lines. There was nothing he could do about the ruptured gas tank itself. Then he reached for a special feature only he knew about. The bike had a backup gas tank. Hunter activated the switch that activated the backup system.

Minutes later, the demon hunting teen was on his bike, and chasing Horrghan. The powerful Harley mastered the West Virginian hills with ease. At this rate, he would soon overtake his foe.

"Are you well, Beast Boy?" asked a concerned Raven.

"Yeah, but I'll be better when we kick that Demon's tail," the boy insisted. "Were you worried about me, Raven?"

She debated telling him about her feelings. There certainly was a strong emotion radiating from Gar. She had felt it before, especially when the two of them had been alone together. You see, Raven can "read" emotions, but she made it a policy not to practice on her teammates.

She had manipulated people before, and she was ashamed. She feared she was doing this to Gar. She was afraid of the emotion he was showing towards her. Was it really his feelings, or was she responsible for it? She liked him; she admitted that to herself, so was she "making" him like her in return?

"Never mind," the green boy moped, misunderstanding her silence.

Now she could sense disappointment, and sadness in the boy. Sam was worrying about Danny. Danny, of course, felt nothing. That was Raven's doing, but she hadn't meant to do it.

"Sam?" she said, moving closer to the flying couple.

"Yeah, Raven?" the other girl answered.

"It's not Danny's fault. I accidentally "killed" his emotions when I healed him. He'll be fine soon," Raven explained.

"Oh," Sam sighed in relief, "thanks for telling me."

"Of course," the Empath returned. Feeling less guilty, she returned to flying next to her teammate, who was now a green hawk.

"Gar, why are you angry with me?" she asked.

"Quit 'reading' me, Raven," he ordered. "We've talked about this before."

"Sorry. Do you have deep dark secrets, Garfield Logan?" she grinned.

"You know most of them," he stated. "You know my darkest secret, in fact."

"The Beast," she acknowledged. He nodded. "You/he saved my life. I'll never forget that night. If I haven't said it before, I'm sorry. Thank you, Gar.

"I was scared," the boy confessed. "I couldn't stand the thought of Adonis hurting you, or you know…"

"No, I don't know, please enlighten me," she said curiously. _What was he getting at?_

"You're a pretty girl, Raven. Adonis is a guy, and a huge creep. I was concerned he might touch you, or…rape you," Beast Boy admitted. The last two words were spoken in a whisper.

She watched his eyes. He refused to look at her, and she could feel fear, and something else from him. She knew that feeling, but not from experience. She knew it from interacting with Starfire and Robin. She had felt it with Danny and Sam.

"Thank you, Gar," she said quietly. "I'm touched by your concern. I assure you he never touched me."

"I know," the green boy growled, "if he had, I'd have killed him."

She sensed the truth in his words. Would he have felt it this deeply if Starfire had been the one in danger? She longed to know.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked.

"Which part?" he wished to know.

"Me being…y'know…pretty," she mumbled. For some reason, his answer was suddenly very important to Raven.

"Yes," he said, simply. "Wait, do you hear that? I hear a motorcycle starting."

"Crap," she thought, "I thought we were getting somewhere."

Danni lost her grip on Jannie. The young girl was stunned from the fall. Danni Phantom put on the brakes in a big hurry. Whirling around, she took stock of their situation.

"Me catch up with girlies," Horrghan smirked, ignoring the fallen Jannie. He grinned as he saw Heather Lee cringing in terror.

"Dinner time." He sneered as he pounced.

Danni placed Heather Lee behind her. "I can fight the Demon," she announced with a confidence she really didn't feel. You help Jannie. Then run."

Hunter Gray rode upon the scene like an avenging Don Quixote. "You may have the girls," he challenged, "but I have you, demon." Slowly, the confident Demon Hunter raised his shotgun.

_Ooo. Next time: Danni Phantom and Hunter Gray Jr. vs. a reenergized Horrghan the Horrid. _


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Danny Phantom, the characters, or Nick Network. I also don't own Teen Titans, the characters, or DC Comics. However, Hunter Gray Jr., and Horrghan the Horrid are my creations. So are Heather Lee and Jannie.

Chapter six: "Let's get it on!"

So far, both little girls had kept their heads pretty well. The demon's sudden reappearance, however, was too much for Jannie. She screamed, and ran off in a random direction. Horrghan glanced at her, but remembered this one was unimportant to his mission.

"BAM!" The shotgun fired again, but this time the demon managed to dodge. He picked up a log, and flung it at Hunter's head. The boy just barely managed to avoid the attack.

"Fireball!" Horrghan screamed. Now flames sped at the young male teen. He put his hands over his face.

"I'm going to die," he thought quietly.

Hunter, however, didn't die. Danni had projected her shield around him. Vexed, the demon snarled at the Ghost Girl.

"Go hide, Heather," the girl teen hero whispered.

"Its Heather L…" aw, screw it," the blonde child exclaimed, running.

"That's it Mr. Ugly Demon. One Ghostly Wail coming up," Danni Phantom promised, and then delivered.

Hunter activated a switch on his motorcycle helmet. Instantly, he was protected against the sound attack by hi-tech ear plugs.

Once again, the demon was sent tumbling. He fell, and didn't get up again. Danni, suspicious, walked carefully toward the fallen creature.

"Are you hurt, Miss…?" Hunter called out. "Wow," he thought, "she's pretty."

"Danni Phantom: spelled D-a-n-n-i," smiled the girl at the boy. "Hmmm,"she thought, "this guy is kind of cute."

"I am Hunter Gray, Jr., Professional Demon Hunter," he smiled, kissing her hand. "I'm glad to meet you, Danni."

"I'm checking on Gruesome," the Ghost Girl announced.

"Not a good idea, allow me to do it," he started. Then he saw the demon move slightly.

"Maybe he's pretending…" he got out. "Look out, Danni!"

Horrghan was, of course, playing possum. When the teen was near, he planned to pounce on her, and rip her into pieces with his claws. He was sick of these two ghost children and their sound weapons. He relished killing Danni, and then the Demon Hunter too. Then, he could complete his mission.

Danni turned intangible just in time. Hunter Gray, Jr., naturally, was used to the way demons fight. Cheating is just natural to them. He took a running leap, planning to land of the demon's back. Then his Soul Sword would take the creature down for good.

He forgot how sharp demon's hearing is, unfortunately. Horrghan knew he was coming, and turned around at the last minute. The creature's claws struck before the boy could swing his sword.

"Oh my god, oh my god," thought the hunter. His trench coat was red with his blood. Horrghan's sharp claws had ripped through his chest. The pain was awful, even with his "drug high" feeling.

"Hunter!" Danni screamed.

Danni Phantom frowned as she witnessed the treacherous attack. The boy had been brave, but she had been fully prepared for a sneak attack. She hit the demon with one Ecto blast after another, driving him backwards.

Just then, the other heroes arrived. "Sis, where are the girls?" Danny yelled.

"They ran off in separate directions," came the reply.

"Sam and Gar," Raven yelled, "find the girls. Danny and I'll get the demon."

"I've got the scent of one," Beast Boy claimed, turning into a fox. He ran off in the direction of Jannie.

"I'll get the other one," Sam claimed. She could see footprints leading away from the fight. She, however, was no tracker, and her suit wasn't made for this kind of work. Nevertheless, she had to try.

"Raven, can you do something?" Danni asked, pointing to the fallen boy.

The magic girl paused to check out the Demon Hunter. He was losing a lot of blood, and was in shock.

"Dan!" Raven yelled, "I think this guy is hurt bad. Can you and your sister…"

"I'm on it," Danny promised. "Do what you gotta do."

"You'll do nothing, Ghost Children," Horrghan threatened, "except die."

"Oooo," Danni mocked. "Shall we try, say, Plan #4, brother?"

"Let's do it," Danny grinned. The two had been working together enough to plan some strategies.

"I'll take Trench coat Boy out of harm's way," Raven promised. She wrapped the two in her dark force (shaped like a raven) and teleported away.

"Now!" Danni yelled.

Together the Phantom kids utilized their Ghostly Wails. The demon screamed in agony. Trees uprooted all around them, and yet the two kept it up. The demon was blown away like a leaf before a hurricane. Once again, Horrghan plunged into the hollow. He screamed in terror as gravity did its terrible work. The creature slammed into the creek bed like a train wreck. He felt like his back was broken.

Garfield Logan the Fox was disturbed by a smell. He was not the only one who followed the brown haired girl. What was her name? Janice? Janet? He wasn't certain. The fox's sensitive nose identified the other hunter: North American Black Bear, _Ursus americanus."_

The bears are not usually man eaters, but Gar didn't wish to take a chance. Changing to a Grizzly Bear, he took off in swift pursuit. Minutes later, he heard an unwanted sound. It was the roar of an angry mother bear. That could cause the usually timid woodland creature to attack a human.

"Help!" screamed Jannie. "Please somebody help me."

"Hero time," growled the Grizzly, sprinting to the scene.

Sure enough, there were two cubs up a tree, frightened. Jannie was also up a different tree, with mom bear snapping just below the preteen. The girl screamed louder when she saw a green grizzly charging towards her.

Gar didn't want to fight the mother bear. She was just being a good mom. No doubt, the human girl had startled the cubs as she ran. Cubs cried for mom, and mom

came running.

Mother bear had the surprise of her young life. She heard a huge roar right next to her. She glanced over, annoyed, only to see a twenty feet tall green T-Rex. She didn't know what the dinosaur was, of course. However, she did recognize she was outclassed.

The black bear mother climbed down the tree Jannie was occupying in a huge hurry. Frightened out of her wits, the mother bear climbed the tree the cubs were in. She held onto a branch about thirty feet in the air, trembling.

Jannie was babbling incoherently. Could her plight get any worse? First, she was attacked by some demon that was after her best friend. She ran away, only to encounter the angry mama bear. Now she was being menaced by a green T-Rex, who didn't have the sense to be extinct.

"Hey, kid," a more soothing voice called. She looked down to see a green teen aged boy. He looked familiar. Wait, she'd seen him on TV. It was Beast Boy of the Teen Titans!

"He's such a hunk," she thought, "even cuter than Danny Phantom."

Talk about an instant crush! Jannie slid down the tree, and rushed to the waiting arms of the green superhero. She kissed his cheek, making Gar blush.

"You're Beast Boy!" she screamed unnecessarily. "You're my biggest hero in the whole world."

"Yeah," Gar laughed, "I get that a lot."

Truthfully, he didn't. Tokyo had been a pleasant exception to the rule. He'd been a mega hit in the foreign city, with fan girls by the hundreds. I mean face it, Terra had been his only real girl friend. Of course, he smiled to himself, if Raven was willing…"

"You saved me," she giggled, clinging to him like static.

"Okay, little girl…" he started.

"Jannie, my name's Jannie Evers," she informed him. "Is my friend Heather Lee okay?"

"I'll find out," he said. "Raven?" He called the magical girl with his communicator.

"Yeah, B.B.?" she returned, a little harshly. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Right, sorry. I've got Jannie, and am on my way back to you," Gar sighed.

He wished Raven could be more patient with him. He'd thought they had something special a few times, but he'd always been proved wrong. His feelings for her would never be returned.

Gar delighted the nine year old by turning into a green horse. "Can you ride bareback?" he asked.

"You betcha," Jannie exclaimed.

"Dammit," Raven swore at her herself, "why do I always have to be like that with him? No wonder he thinks I'm creepy and mean." A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted. The dying Demon Hunter's whole body twitched as her healing powers poured into him. He could feel his wounds closing.

"Wow," Hunter exclaimed. "That's some trick. Can you teach me to do that? Oh, by the way, I'm Hunter Gray, Jr. I'm a Demon Hunter."

"Raven of the Teen Titans," she replied.

"I know, I'm a fan of your team," Hunter gushed. "Say, do you know if the girl Danni is seeing someone?"

"Nope, sorry, I have no idea," she answered. "Excuse me, but I've got a demon to finish."

"Wait," he called. "Take me with you, please."

"Let me take the lead in the fight, then," she insisted.

Hunter nodded, anxious to get back. Honestly, though, his first priority wasn't Horrghan. He was worried about the Phantom girl. She was so brave, and she wasn't bad looking either.

The two teleported back to the fight. Danni was leaning against a maple tree, exhausted from her efforts. Danny was trying to make her comfortable.

"Where's the demon?" Raven demanded.

"Down there," Danny gestured. Looking over the edge, Raven and Hunter could see the demon's body at the bottom on the hollow.

Hunter rushed over to the fallen Ghost Girl. Gallantly, he tipped his baseball cap and bowed to Danni.

"Thanks for saving my bacon back there. Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I'm going down there," the dark girl announced, taking flight.

_Sam was getting frustrated. Where was Heather Lee_? "I should have let someone else chase her," she thought. "I'm no good at this."

"Heather Lee Manson!" she screamed. "It's me, your cousin Sam.

"Prove it," answered a small voice nearby.

"No games, Heather Lee. Please just come out."

"No way. You could be the demon in disguise," the voice returned.

Sam stopped. What can I tell her that she'll believe? Its not like me and Danny, who know each other so well. Then she remembered an instant message between her and her young cousin. It had made the little girl laugh.

"Call me Samantha and I'll get mad. Call me Sammiekins, and I'll kick your ass," Sam remembered.

There was a giggle from the bushes on Sam's left. Seconds later, the blonde girl stood up, and rushed into her arms.

"Thanks for finding me, Sam," the girl gushed. "I've been so scared."

"I know, kid. I know. I've been scared, too."

"Is Danni the girl okay? Me and Jannie were kinda mean to her."

"She was fine the last time I saw her," Sam replied. "She's really pretty cool. She's my best girl friend, y'know."

"She told me," the child agreed.

"How about Danny Phantom, the boy?" Heather Lee asked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sam asked. Her cousin nodded with enthusiasm. "Danny Phantom is really Danny Fenton. We grew up together. Dan is my boyfriend."

"Is that the cute boy from the dance picture?" (Sam had sent the girl a copy of a picture taken of the two dancing from freshman year.)

"Yep, that's my guy," Sam promised. "Come on; let's find our way back to the others."

"Do you know which way?" the girl asked.

Sam paused, turning in circles. "I was hoping you knew."

Danni managed to catch her brother's eye. "Get lost," she mouthed. He looked sternly at her first, but then flew off.

"I'll, ummm, look for Sammie, or something," he said. No one was listening.

Hunter reached down and offered Danni a hand up. She took it, blushing.

"Just a minute," she stalled. With those words, she turned into her human form.

"You're pretty as a human girl, too," Hunter observed. "How old are you, Danni?"

"Thank you for the compliment," she mentioned, "and I'm 14."

"So am I," he smiled. "Tell me, pretty lady, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not currently," she said. That, of course was true, but it wasn't the whole truth either. She'd never, in fact, had a date, much less a boyfriend.

"Excellent." He commented.

Sam flew straight up to get a feeling of where they were. Unfortunately, the flight pack began sputtering when she was about thirty feet in the air. Alarmed, she grabbed a tree branch and held on. Getting her confidence back, she climbed down to her cousin.

"Are you okay, Cousin Sam?" Heather Lee asked.

"I'm fine," she announced. "I just wish I knew where we were."

"Greetings Demon," Raven snarled. "Who sent you after the little girl?"

"Your mom," Horrghan snapped.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos. Wrong answer," Raven smirked, wrapping the demon in her powers. The demon screamed in agony for the second time in the last ten minutes. Raven, however, had no mercy on demons. By the time, she desisted; Horrghan the Horrid was a lifeless husk.

Captain Brimstones was livid. He, of course, knew the reputation of Raven, daughter of Trigon. He trembled involuntarily, as he stopped watching the drama. He went looking for a smaller demon to beat up on.

Aron appeared to Josiah. "Well done," he said simply. "Let's go home."

Danni and Hunter ceased their flirting when they heard a horse coming towards them. Oddly enough, the horse was green, and Jannie was riding it.

"Hey, Jannie, you okay?" Danni asked.

"Thanks to Mr. Beast Boy," giggled the overwhelmed girl.

Danni introduced B.B. and Hunter. "Nice to meetcha," the green boy smiled.

"Same here, sorry about shooting you," moaned Hunter.

"I'll live," claimed the changeling. "Where's Raven?"

"Down there," Danni answered, pointing to the hollow.

"Gotcha, Jannie stay here," he ordered.

"Nuts," the girl complained.

Garfield Logan negotiated the steep angle in the form of a Dall Sheep. Minutes later, he was at Raven's side.

"I guess this is what's left on the demon," he announced unnecessarily.

"Yeah, he was near dead when I found him, though. Danni and Danny did most of the work," she sighed.

"I found Jannie," he added. "Oh, and I'm glad you're okay."

She nodded. It looks like another chance to talk to him about her feelings was going to slip away. She just didn't know what to say.

Danny Phantom was beginning to worry. Suddenly he had an idea. He had a two way radio built into his belt. That had been his Mom's idea. Danni had one, as did his parents. Maybe Sam had one too.

He pressed a button. "Danny Phantom calling Sam," he called, "come in, Sam."

"Your belt is talking!" Heather Lee exclaimed.

Sam fumbled a couple of minutes before locating the radio. "Hey, sweetie," she flirted. "I found my cousin, but we're both lost."

"Did you forget your GPS system?" he asked. "Anyway, push the blue button beside the radio. I can home in on your signal that way."

Minutes later the girls saw the Ghost Boy flying over the treetops. Sam yelled up to him. Landing, he turned into his human form. Relieved, he ran over to kiss his new girlfriend.

"Ahem," a certain blonde girl sneered, "get a room, you two."

"Sounds good to me," Sam smirked. Danny nodded in agreement.

Sam introduced her boyfriend to her cousin. Heather Lee had a dozen questions about Danny's alter ego, of course. He agreed to answer them all, but insisted they fly back to the other heroes. They could talk on the way.

_Well, Horrghan the Horrid is history. The action is done, and the girls are safe. Danny and Sam are together. Danni and Hunter like each other. How am I going to get Gar and Raven together? Even I'm not sure about that. Next chapter will tie up the loose ends._

_If y'all read it, please, please review it._

_Lar_

_By the way, I have an idea for my next story. It would be a TT story, and totally unrelated to this tale. The Titans have given way to a new set of kids. Raven is 24 years old, and a specialist in Supernatural cases for the FBI. When an old enemy surfaces, she calls upon an old friend for help. Can she find Gar Logan, and can the two stop a dangerous plot?_

_To spice the story up a bit, the two heroes went out a few times as teens. Will this be their second chance at love? _


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Danny Phantom, the characters, or Nick Network. I also don't own Teen Titans, the characters, or DC Comics. However, Hunter Gray Jr., and Horrghan the Horrid are my creations. So are Heather Lee and Jannie.

Chapter seven: Realizing Dreams and Ice Creams

Danny and Sam returned Heather Lee to her worried mother. Meanwhile, Beast Boy made sure his new fan Jannie got home safely. Danni and Hunter walked around J.H.L. Lake holding hands and making small talk. Raven waited impatiently for her teammate. She was anxious to return to Jump City.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter and her friend," Senator Manson said over the conference call. If you ever need any thing from your country…"

"Thank you, sir," Danny answered. With that, the busy politician bid them all farewell.

"Sam, you and Dan must come to visit us again soon," Penny insisted. "I want you to see some of the wonderful things our adopted state has to offer."

"We'd love to, thanks, Penny," Sam answered. Danny agreed enthusiastically.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Heather Lee complained. "Could we go to Tastee Freeze?" [This is actually the name of a small chain of ice cream places. They're all in West Virginia as far as I know.

"Why don't we all go," Penny suggested, "it'll be my treat."

A half hour later, all the teens, plus Heather Lee, Penny, and Jannie were sitting in the local ice cream parlor. Fortunately, there were a lot of tables. Danni was sitting (and holding hands) with the Demon Hunter. Penny was seated with Danny, Sam, and her young daughter. That left the final table with Raven, Gar, and Jannie.

"Mr. Beast Boy, do you have a girlfriend?" Jannie asked, trying her best to be flirtatious.

Raven turned away. She could feel Gar's eyes on her, and she didn't know how to react. Again, she felt the same strong emotion emitting from her teammate. How could she find out what she needed to know?

"Garfield Logan," she thought, "how do you feel about me?"

Gar wasn't an empath. He couldn't read people's emotions. He was just a sixteen year old boy that could turn into animals. Still, there was something about Raven's expression that troubled him. What was she thinking about?

Raven suddenly stood up, and ran out of the Tastee Freeze. Sam and Danni both stood up, as if to follow their new friend. It's a girl thing.

"Excuse me, Jannie," Gar smiled. "I got this one." The last comment was directed to the two teen girls.

"Good luck, Gar," Sam whispered.

Raven was sobbing behind the restaurant. She'd hoped to get to know Gar better through this mission. She had succeeded. The problem was that the more she got to know him, the more she fell in love. The violet haired girl heard a sound behind her. Without turning around, she figured it would be Sam.

"I'll be all right, Sam," she said without turning around. "I'm just…"

"Just what, Raven?" Gar asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Beast Boy?" she whirled around. Dammit, now he'd seen her crying. Now things would be more awkward between them.

"I…thought you were Sam," Raven explained.

"She and Danni both would've followed you," he returned. "I wanted to be the one you talk to."

"Read my emotions," the green boy insisted. Stepping forward, he took both of her hands. "You have my permission. In fact, I insist."

"I'm afraid to do that, Garfield Logan," she confessed, not looking directly at him. She was scared to look into his beautiful eyes. She could lose her self in those eyes.

"Look at me," he insisted. Hesitantly, she complied. "Now read my emotions, please."

"You still love Terra," she protested feebly._ "You know better," her emotions screamed in protest_

"Is that what you read?" he asked. "Let me assure you I haven't loved Terra for a long time."

"Your emotions say that you…love…me," she whispered. "How can you love creepy, bitchy old Raven?"

"You can seem creepy, but that's just the nature of your powers," he assured her. "You're not bitchy; well, sometimes you are."

She looked away, crestfallen. _She'd felt hope for a minute, now she knew better. There's no way a half demon girl can ever be loved._

"However," he grinned, "I'm immature, and a bit of a jerk sometimes. Raven, do you feel anything for me? Besides friends and teammates, I mean."

"Yes," she admitted. "I think I love you."

"I love you, too, Raven." He whispered. Gently, he kissed her. She was surprised at first, but quickly returned his kiss. She grinned at him.

"So, can this be our first date?" the changeling smirked.

"Yes, as long as Jannie doesn't object too much," she laughed.

The two walked back to the restaurant hand in hand. Jannie was now sitting with her friend. She saw the couple, and understood what had just happened. At first, she feared she would bawl. Then, she smiled, and walked over to the new sweethearts.

"I'm happy for you, Mr. Beast Boy, and Miss Raven," she sniffed. _Funny, it didn't hurt like she imagined it would. She really was happy for them._

"About time," remarked Sam.

Finally, it was time for the temporary team to go their separate ways. Hunter kissed Danni gently, and promised to call her soon. He was hoping his dad would let him visit the infamous Amity Park. In the meantime, the two exchanged their Yahoo names.

Danny and Sam were lost in a world of their own. Danni offered to fly them home, so that the two best friends could have some private time. She called her parents, and let them know they were on their way home. Mom promised to call Sam's folks, so they wouldn't worry.

Finally, Raven and Gar flew back to the Jet. It would freak out their teammates, to see them together like this. They realized their relationship wouldn't be easy. They were very, very different personality types.

Love, however, is worth it.

THE END

_Yeah, it's a sappy ending. Nevertheless, I hope you liked the story. My next project will be the Teen Titan story, starring Raven and Gar as adults. Review, please._

_Best wishes to you all,_

_Lar._


End file.
